Feeling Safe
by abvamp
Summary: Danny knows that his lovers will keep him safe. This story contains explicit slash, threesome. CSI New York/Flashpoint. Danny/Ed/Sam.


Title: Feeling Safe.  
Fandom: Flashpoint/CSI New York.  
Pairing: Ed/Sam/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Spoilers: Flashpoint season one episode one: Scorpio.  
Warning: Slash, angst, hurt/comfort.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* as always thanks a bunches *hands over a whipped cream covered Ed* Enjoy.  
Summary: 'What if he missed?'  
Authors note: You know watching new shows is bad, you get loads of bunnies. *headdesk* Anyways my very first threesome, hope you enjoy.

'_Zero Two, Zero Two?'_ Sergeant Parker's voice came through his headphone.

"Zero Two, go ahead," Ed answered, his eyes never leaving the scene below him.

He glanced over to the other building but Sam was too far away for Ed to see his face. They hadn't spoken a word to each other but Ed knew exactly how the other man felt - scared, freaked out. Ed had no idea how this could have happened.

"Please, God, give me the strength to pull this off." Ed looked through the scope, placing his finger on the trigger as he waited for the final order from the sergeant. Momentarily, he squeezed his eyes shut; he had never been so scared in his life.

"Scorpio," Parker ordered.

"Copy that," Ed answered in a steady voice while his heart pounded in his throat. He took a deep breath, and tried to steady his trembling hand, "You can do this, you have to do this," he whispered.

Sam looked through his binoculars, hoping that Ed could take the guy out without hurting Danny. He wasn't much of a believer in God but this time he prayed - prayed like he'd never done before. He swallowed hard. _What if the wind picked up or Ed lost the clear shot, what if he missed? _

No. Ed would never miss, he was a crack shot. "Please, Ed, don't miss," he whispered. Sam looked through his binoculars again, but this time, his focus was on Ed, not the scene below. He saw the hesitation, the doubt, "You can do it," he whispered encouragingly, even if Ed couldn't hear him.

And it was as if Ed' heard him. Lifting his head, Ed looked towards Sam's position even though Ed couldn't see him.

"I believe in you," Sam whispered.

Ed took another breath, looked through his scope once again. Putting his finger on the trigger, Ed held his breath and gently squeezed.

~.~

Ed opened the door to their house and stood still, taking in dark and quiet. After the shooting, all he had wanted was to be with Sam and Danny. At least, he'd been cleared in the IAB hearing. It was a good shoot, he'd been told. Ed snorted, _like he didn't know that already_.

"Ed," Sam walked over to him, taking him in his arms, his kiss hard and bruising.

"How is he?" Ed asked when they broke it off.

Sam took a shuddering breath, "I finally got him into bed. He was scared out of his wits. Cried himself to sleep."

Ed kissed him again, "I've never been so scared in my life," he confessed.

Sam held him close, "I thought we'd lost him there for a minute, but I knew you wouldn't let that happen."

"What if I'd missed?" Ed sighed.

"You didn't," Danny said, standing behind Ed.

Ed turned around, walked over to Danny and took him in his arms. Danny was trembling like a leaf, "Shhh, you're safe now."

"You saved my life," Danny broke down, his body shaking all over. Ed just held him, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Sam walked over, standing behind Danny, wrapping his arms around them both. "Yeah, you did," he stated, looking at Ed, love shining in his eyes.

Danny lifted his head, kissing Ed, "I need you," he turned to face Sam, "And you."

Ed cupped his face, "You're sure?"

Danny nodded and Ed took his hand, leading him into the bed room. He started undressing Danny, shedding his own clothes in seconds. Sam was already on the bed. Ed led Danny to the bed, sat down and gently pulled the young man in his arms, "Let us take care of you."

Sam moved behind him and started to nibble Danny's neck, pulling a moan from his lover's lips. They moved Danny into the middle of the bed, Ed in front of him and Sam curled up behind him. Ed moved his hands up and down his chest, while Sam kissed his neck and shoulder blades.

Danny took Ed's face between his hands, lifting it up. "Kiss me already."

Ed smiled, moving his tongue over Danny's lips. The young blond opened his mouth, letting him in, kissing until they both had to come up for air.

"I thought we'd lost you," Ed said, fear evident in his voice.

"When he had that gun to my head, all I could think of was that both of you were up there, seeing everything," Danny whispered.

Sam wrapped his arms around him, "It freaked me out, too."

Ed kissed Danny's chest, taking a nipple between his teeth, sucking it until it was hard. He repeated the movements on the other nipple, satisfied when a moan escaped the young man's lips.

Sam moved his tongue over Danny's back and shoulder, finding that one spot he knew would drive his lover crazy. Sam bit down, leaving his mark. Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist, Sam grabbed the already throbbing, leaking cock, and stroked it up and down.

Ed continued to kiss and lick Danny's chest moving down until he reached the soft patch of hair.

Sam removed his hands and gently pushed Danny on his back.

Ed moved further down, licking the pre-cum from Danny's throbbing cock. He moved his tongue over the hard member and swallowed him whole, slowly starting to move up and down. Kneeling over Danny, Ed bent forward, giving Sam free access to his tight ass.

Licking his lips, Sam asked as he moved behind Ed. "You ready for me?" At Ed's nod, Sam touched the other man's lower back. "Going to prepare you now." Sam gently inserted one finger into Ed's tight hole, stretching him. They knew Danny loved to watch them, and tonight was all about him.

Eagerly, Danny sat up a little to get a better view, watching his lovers, love and lust shining in his eyes. Sam inserted a second finger, and Ed couldn't suppress a growl escaping his lips.

Ed continued moving up and down, sucking on Danny's hard member. Danny arched into Ed's touches, lifting his hips, silently begging for him to go harder and faster. Ed responded, causing Danny scream his name and come inside his lover's warm and wet mouth. Ed swallowed to the last drop, licking his lips as he released the now-spent member. He stayed on all four giving Sam full access.

Sam prepared himself, grabbed Ed's hips and pushed his throbbing cock, moving in and out, "Oh, yeah, that's it. You like this Danny?"

Danny could only nod, already hardening just by watching his lovers. He grabbed his cock and started to pump, his eyes never leaving the two men.

"You want more?" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah, please come for me," Danny begged him, his eyes full off raw emotions.

Sam started to move harder and faster, growling every time he hit Ed's prostate. The older man gasped, almost on the edge. Sam came screaming Danny's name as Ed moaned released his load over Danny's stomach.

Danny was still pumping his hard cock and came again, moaning.

Ed leaned down and started to lick Danny clean. Looking right into Danny's eyes, he smiled, "Feeling better?"

Smiling, Danny nodded, "Yes, thank you," love and gratitude shining in his eyes.

Sam moved around to Danny, took his mouth in a deep and sensual kiss, "Anything for you," he said, eyes smiling.

Ed stood and went to the bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth and cleaned Danny's stomach. Throwing the cloth towards the hamper, Ed moved back to the bed, kissing Danny hard and bruising, "I love you."

Danny smiled, "Love you both."

Moving to Danny's right side, Sam took him in his arms. "Sleep now, we'll keep you safe," he kissed Danny's temple.

On Danny's left side, Ed wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders. Leaning over Danny, Ed took Sam's mouth in a heated and searing kiss, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Sam answered when they broke off. "Love you, Danny," he said.

When they didn't get an answer, they looked down and smiled. Their young lover had already fallen asleep, knowing he was safe.

THE END.


End file.
